Colors Power ni Omakasero!
The opening song of the first anime season. Tracklist # TVアニメ「三ツ星カラーズ」オープニングテーマ: カラーズぱわーにおまかせろ! # 上野☆ダイヤモンド # カラーズぱわーにおまかせろ! (instrumental) Lyrics Rōmaji= do-shitara do-shitara minna wo mamoreru ka na? chotto matte! soudan suru yo OTONA tte isogashii isogashii makaserarenai souda kono machi no koto wa KARAAZU pawa- de nantoka shiyou PIN PIN PINCHI wa totsuzen ni kuru yo dakara! dakara? ARE da! sonae? mainichi yudan dekinai yo CHANSU to niteru yo ne docchi daro nayamu? nayameba? demo sa! tsumari! yatte minakya wakannai KOKORO no heiwa tooi to KOKORO no koe ga kikoeta saa kossori to daitan ni ganbacchae! donna toki donna toki omoshiroku nacchau kai? motto motto shirabenakya OTONA tte genki ka na genki janai KODOMO wa genki da jaa sa zenbu omakasete KARAAZU pawa- de katsuyaku shiyou MITSUBOSHI JAMPU! JAN JAN JANPU de karada wo kitaete tsuyoku! tsuyoku? tatakae! itai? mainichi tabun tsuzukanai SHOKKU na koto ga okita hi ni wa ashita no tame ni nemasho guuguu sonna kanji...nantoka nare! MIRAI no shinpai yori mo mazu wa kyou no jiken kara yoshi kaiketsu shinakutemo ganbacchae! do-shitara do-shitara minna wo mamoreru ka na? chotto matte! soudan suru yo OTONA tte isogashii isogashii makaserarenai souda kono machi no koto wa KARAAZU pawa- de nantoka shiyou koen de mattete yuuyake koyake ga kikoetekita anosa machikutabirete kitara kaereba? KOKORO no heiwa tooi to KOKORO no koe ga kikoeta saa kossori to daitan ni mo kaiketsu shinakutemo ganbacchae! donna toki donna toki omoshiroku nacchau kai? motto motto shirabenakya OTONA tte genki ka na genki janai KODOMO wa genki da jaa sa zenbu omakasete KARAAZU wa tsuyoi! do-shitara do-shitara minna wo mamoreru ka na? chotto matte! soudan suru yo OTONA tte isogashii isogashii makaserarenai souda kono machi no koto wa KARAAZU pawa- da zenbu omakase MITSUBOSHI JANPU! |-| Kanji= どーしたら　どーしたら　みんなを守れるかな？ ちょっと待って！　相談するよ オトナっていそがしい　いそがしい　まかせられない そうだ　この街のことは カラーズぱわーで　なんとかしようっ ピン・ピン・ピンチは突然にくるよ だから！　だから？　アレだ！　備え？ 毎日ゆだんできないよ チャンスと似てるよね　どっちだろ なやめば？　でもさ！　つまり？ やってみなきゃわかんない ココロの平和遠いと　ココロの声が聞こえた さあこっそりと大胆に　がんばっちゃえ！ どんなとき　どんなとき　面白くなっちゃうかい？ もっともっと調べなきゃ オトナって元気かな　元気じゃない　コドモは元気だ じゃあさ　ぜんぶおまかせて？ カラーズぱわーで　かつやくしようっ ミツボシ・ジャンプ！ ジャン・ジャン・ジャンプで体をきたえて つよく！　つよく？　たたかえ！　痛い？ 毎日たぶん続かない ショックなことがおきた日には あしたのために　寝ましょ　ぐうぐう そんなかんじ…なんとかなれ！ ミライのしんぱいよりも　まずは今日の事件から よし解決しなくても　がんばっちゃえ！ どーしたら　どーしたら　みんなを守れるかな？ ちょっと待って！　相談するよ オトナっていそがしい　いそがしい　まかせられない そうだ　この街のことは カラーズぱわーで　なんとかしようっ 公園でまってて　ゆうやけこやけが　聞こえてきた あのさ　まちくたびれてきたら帰れば？ ココロの平和遠いと　ココロの声が聞こえた さあこっそりと大胆にも　解決しなくても　がんばっちゃえ！ どんなとき　どんなとき　面白くなっちゃうかい？ もっともっと調べなきゃ オトナって元気かな　元気じゃない　コドモは元気だ じゃあさ　ぜんぶおまかせて？ カラーズはつよい！ どーしたら　どーしたら　みんなを守れるかな？ ちょっと待って！　相談するよ オトナっていそがしい　いそがしい　まかせられない そうだ　この街のことは カラーズぱわーだ　ぜんぶおまかせっ ミツボシ・ジャンプ！ |-| English= What should we do, what should we do So that we can protect everyone? Hang on a sec! We'll have a discussion Adults are so busy We can't rely on them That's right, let's do something about this town With Colors Power! All of a sudden we're in a pinch That's why! That's why? We'll do that! Preparations? We can't be this unprepared every day This looks like a chance, which should we take? Worried? If we worry? But you see! Basically! If you don't try it, you'll never know I heard the voice of my heart saying Peace is so far away Stealthily but boldly We'll do our best! When oh when Do things get interesting? We have to keep investigating more Are adults lively? Not at all Kids are lively! That's why leave it all to us With Colors power let's do our part Tree Star Jump! We'll train our body with jumps Stronger! Stronger? Fight! It hurts? We probably can't keep this up every day When something shocking happens For the sake of tomorrow, let's sleep Zzz Or something like that! Instead of the worries of the future Let's start with today's case Even if we can't resolve it We'll do our best! What should we do So that we can protect everyone? Hang on a sec! We'll have a discussion Adults are so busy We can't rely on them That's right, we'll do something about this town With Colors Power! Waiting in the park I can hear the sounds of sunset* Hey, if we're tired of waiting can we go home? I heard the voice of my heart saying Peace is so far away Stealthily but boldly Even if we can't resolve it We'll do our best! When oh when Do things get interesting? We have to keep investigating more Are adults lively? Not at all Kids are lively! That's why leave it all to us We Colors are strong! What should we do, what should we do So that we can protect everyone? Hang on a sec! We'll have a discussion Adults are so busy We can't rely on them That's right, leave this town to us Colors Power! Tree Star Jump! Gallery Videos Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Season 1